


The Archangel

by ShujinJoker



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Coffee, Deceit, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Mystery, Other, Shenanigans, Some flirting if you squint, Stealing Hearts, Tags will be added as we go, akiras knowledge stat is low but his charm is H I G H, lying, mentions of abuse, no beta we die like men, phantom thievery, there will be a new palace just fyi, tutor - Freeform, university student just wants to eat hot chip & lie, unreliable characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujinJoker/pseuds/ShujinJoker
Summary: Akira felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of his tutor, in a single fell swoop she swiped his glasses right from the bridge of his nose.“They’re fake” she snorted, “What are you hiding?”“You could tell they were fake?” Akira sat stunned for a moment.“You’re a terrible liar and hiding your eyes is the first sign.”
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. MISSING

**Author's Note:**

> Between phantom thievery and being blackmailed by his student council president, Akira finds his grades slipping.
> 
> Tutoring sessions it is.
> 
> —
> 
> Working on this for fun! My first public work so please go easy on me ;; I’ll try to update on a weekly basis <3  
> I don’t claim to own persona or any of the established characters !!

**0\. MISSING**  
  


Being called into Shujins faculty office was never a fun time for Akira, let alone any other student. Between thieving, working on his confidants at his wardens behest and trying to juggle his god-awful reputation, Akira was sad to admit his grades had fallen behind. 

Kawakami had looked on in disappointment at the summary of Akiras grades in her hands, the noiret taking the moment to fiddle with his bag strap at the uncomfortable silence that fell upon them. 

Pressing her hands to her temples, Kawakami sighed tiredly.

“ _You know I can’t keep bailing you out here Kurusu-kun”_ her lightly manicured hands pressed his mid term report back into his hands.

“Most of these grades are salvageable… you’re not an awful student but whatever is going on is pulling your attention away in class, I heard just last week Ms. Chouno caught you napping in her class!”

Akira pursed his lips awkwardly, unable to admit his constant mementos runs with his teammates were taking far too much of his time. Being pressured by Niijima Makoto, Shujins very own _Student President, was_ an add on stress on top of everything else, sleep didn’t come easy nowadays.

“It’s not on purpose Kawakami sensei… just the pressure has become a lot recently, especially with all the _rumors”_

Akira looked forlorn as he laid the charm on thick, watching as his teacher's brow had softened slightly, obviously swayed by his kicked puppy act.

“Just… try and salvage these grades Kurusu-Kun… summer break is coming up and you won’t be able to enjoy it with grades this low” Kawakami sighed tiredly, the bags under her eyes stuck out even over the makeup she had on.

“By the station, there’s a board with tons of ads… I’m sure there are many students looking to tutor for cheap, I suggest you find yourself a tutor unless you want to spend your summer back in the classroom” 

Akira bowed lightly as Kawakami waved him off without a second thought, turning back to her computer desk and logging through the other students’ grades. Turning around, the thief left with a small _thank you_ , before hustling out the room.

  
  


Once off of school grounds, Morgana poked his small head out from the noiret’s shoulder bag and swatted at the back of his head lightly

“Akira! You can’t be letting your grades slip… it’ll look suspicious…!”

Akira hissed at the paw that struck the back of his head and rubbed the spot lightly while not bothering to turn his head towards the perpetrator. 

“I know- but being a thief has been taking up all of our time and _You_ have been the one pushing for all those momentos trips.” Akira grumbled, trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was talking to a cat

“Besides, the rest of us are trying to collect information before Makoto outs us as thieves.” 

Morgana whined from within the Shujin issued bag and shut his mouth for the time being, granting Akira a silent walk to the station, one he was grateful for. 

  
  


-

Shibuya station had been busy as usual, people packed into rows as they waited to catch their trains home, teens loitering and gossiping over drinks and snacks while disgruntled businessmen tapped away at their phones or read the daily paper. Akira weaved his way through the busy crowd and over to the notice board, eyes skimming over the heaps of adverts only to land on a single paper that really stood out amongst the rest.

In bold text at the top of the page, read the word **_MISSING._ ** Framed in the middle was a photo of a girl that looked just around Akiras age, if not a year younger. Long dark hair cascaded in a messy braid over the girls shoulder, bangs trimmed neatly and stopped right at her eyebrows, framing her face cutely. The girls cheeks were round and pink and despite the overall friendly appearance, Akira couldn’t help but feel unnerved. Eyes round and devoid of much emotion, a deep slate grey that stared back hauntingly at Akira, lips pulled into a neutral expression. _For a missing girl they chose an odd photo_ the thief mused to himself.

“Look at the amount of zeros on that thing!” Cried Morgana as he learned his small head over Akiras shoulder. The frizzy haired student nearly threw Morgana off in surprise, sighing tiredly as he was shaken out of his daze. Shifting his gaze to the fine print, the thief purses his lips

_Missing student: Rini Fujisaki. Last seen at the underground mall, cash reward given if located. If you have any information please contact..._

“That’s a lot of money for one girl… whoever’s willing to pay that much must really miss her” Morgana sighed into Akira's ear, the Shujin student taking note of the date noted, mentally filing away the fact that she had been missing for six months, yet the paper looked brand new. Perhaps they were still looking for her? 

“I’m sure they do Morgana, losing a loved one is hard… I wonder if it has any relation to the extortion going on at school?” Akira hummed, unable to really shake the feeling of dread that pooled in his stomach. Something about her didn’t sit right with him. 

“Maybe… but hey, if we find her does that mean we’re set for life?” Morgana mewled happily, imagining all the fatty tuna he could buy with all that reward money.

Akira lazily shooed his hand at Morgana who swatted playfully before ducking back into his bag.

Among the other adverts and job listings, Akira's eyes settled on a flash of bright pink that hid underneath heaps of other flashy advertisements. Carefully unpinning the glossy laminated paper, Akira fished it out from the rest and couldn’t help but laugh at the obnoxious pink scrawled on the sheet.

_STUDENT TUTOR FOR HIRE;_

_♡ AVAILABLE TWICE A WEEK_

_♡ 5000 YEN PER HOUR_

_♡ CAN OFFER A MULTITUDE OF LESSONS_

_♡ PLEASE CONTACT ME AT..._

Holding the paper in his hands, decorated with doodles of hearts and such, Akira immediately took off, wandering down into a quieter part of the station. The frizzy haired teen tapped his phone screen, swiping away at the various texts while mentally promising to answer them later, before punching in the number listed on the laminated pink sheet.

A few listless rings, Akira was about to give up before a _click_ stopped him in his tracks.

“ _Hello…”_ a groggy voice answered. Akira took a moment to quickly check the number listed on the sheet and the one he had tapped into his phone.

“ _Hey if this is a prank call I’m-“_

 _“_ Ah-! Sorry… I’m calling about the tutor for hire?” Akira responded smoothly. For a moment there was a clattering noise over the phone before a listless silence that followed.

“..... hello?”

“ _Sorry! Sorry…”_ the voice over the phone gasped “ _yes sorry, I was uhh… working. Yes hi. The tutoring...”_ Akira could only guess he had caught them mid nap.

“ _My name's Joey, I’m offering tutoring service in my spare time, each session is 5000 yen per the hour. If you’re looking for a tutor I’m usually easily accessible and can be flexible with my time. I can teach an array of subjects and I’m great with kids”_ the voice over the phone jeered, almost as if reciting from a script. “ _How can I help you?”_

Akira adjusted his glasses and leaned his head back for a moment. 

“My name is Kurusu Akira, I’m a second year… I’ve begun to fall behind in some classes and such… I saw your Ad at Shibuya station”

“ _Great, second year classes aren’t too bad… what subjects are you looking to improve?”_ The voice replied smoothly, Akira began to try and mentally picture what kind of woman sat at the other end.

“Mostly English and Social studies at the moment”

“ _Great! I can start putting together a curriculum for you and we can get started as soon as….”_ The voice on the other line dragged on her _assss_ for a moment before seemingly finding whatever she needed “ _as soon as tomorrow- actually.”_

The thief thought for a moment, his week was more or less spending every day gathering info on the central street extortionists but… he could spare a day for his own betterment- besides, he was much too curious about this _tutor_ now.

“Tomorrow works out great actually, there’s a cafe in yongen-Jaya called _LeBlanc_ that we can meet at”

“ _Yongen-Jaya… oh- yes, I know where that is. Alright I’m free anytime after 6 if that’s ok? Tuesday’s and Thursday’s are my ideal days.”_

Watching the date on his phone blink _Monday_ back at him, Akira nodded for himself.

“Ok, sounds great. I’ll meet you at LeBlanc at about six.”

“ _Cool, I’ll see you then Kurusu-kun”_

Before Akira could reply in any capacity, he was met with a _click_ and an empty line. Sighing, Akira shoved his phone back into his pocket, running a hand through his shaggy hair before moving on to find his train home. 

“What kind of girl do you think she’ll be, leader?” Morgana cooed from Akiras school bag. Akira hummed for a moment, her voice was smooth and laid back but snapped into attention at times. Maybe she was someone mature, long, dark hair, gentle smile, long thick eyelashes. Akira was intrigued at the possibilities

“Time will only tell I suppose… but we should head back first.”

-

The gentle chime of LeBlanc’s bell alerted Sojiro of Akira’s return, watching as the boy gently closed the door behind him and brushed off his uniform.

The frizzy haired student gazed warily at Sojiros disgruntled expression, sitting against the bar with his crossword book in his hands. Surely there was trouble.

“I got a call from your school today” Sojiro began while Akira sighed lowly, _could he catch a break today?_

“I warned you about your grades slipping kid, you’re not doing yourself any favours like this” Boss scoffed. 

The thief absentmindedly tugged on a few stray locks and looked down dejectedly,

“I’m sorry boss, with everything going on with school it’s been hard to focus but I’ve already arranged for a tutor though. Infact my first session is tomorrow night.” 

Sojiro wore a look of surprise as he scratched at his beard for a moment, Akira felt smug knowing he had defied his expectations.

“Well, I see you’ve already taken responsibility… alright I’ll allow you to study at the cafe as long as you’re not disturbing any customers that is” Sojiro shrugged, Akira’s face brightened for a moment as Sojiro’s frigid expression melted the _slightest_ bit.

“Thank you boss, I’ll work hard.” The cafe owner waved him off with a scoff, _yeah yeah_ he grumbled while pulling his coat off the rack nearby, making sure to grab his hat on the way.

“Just make sure you lock up tonight and don’t make a mess” Sojiro reminded the student before heading out the door with the familiar jingle of the bells ahead.

Akira sighed tiredly once Boss made his way out, finally letting his shoulders slump from their stiff upright position before he fell back into one of the LeBlanc booths. Morgana hopped on the table before playfully swatting at the thief.

“At least that’s over with… Boss can be a scary guy when he wants to be” Morgana shuddered while Akira nodded in solidarity. The two decided it had been a long enough day and shuffled up the creaky stairs to settle into bed for another restless sleep.

  
  


“ _So… what kinda girl do you think she’ll be?_ ” Morgana hummed, curled up on Akiras chest, ignoring the students obvious discomfort at the heavy weight on his chest. 

Akira looked up at the ceiling, placing his phone down at Morgana's inquiry. It was hard to tell, but if her advert was anything to go by, she looked like a fun person, hopefully not too boring. “Not sure… she sounds interesting enough though.”

“Maybe she’ll teach you something we can use in the metaverse! Like how that doctor gives you medicine or the big scary Lookin’ guy gives you guns!” Morgana chirped happily, Akira snorted at his antics.

“Sure I’m gonna learn thief tactics from English studies.” 

Morgana shrugged nonchalantly before settling down once more and getting cozy, using Akira as a pseudo heater. “You never know leader” he replied before settling into a light sleep.

Akira laid his head back into his pillow, staring up at the ceiling, unable to slow his racing mind. _I do wonder what kind of person she is._


	2. RANK 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira’s new tutor shows up to LeBlanc, but she’s nothing he could’ve expected.  
> (Ok maybe all the pink was expected.)  
> A new confidant is formed but Akira can’t help the uneasy feeling that followed.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished my outline for this story ! There’s going to be a few in between chapters with typical persona level shenanigans and an extra after-story chapter once you hit rank 10.
> 
> I hope joey is interesting enough ;;

_RANK 1_

The cafe had been cleared out the next night, Sojiro was kind enough to close up early due to the lack of foot traffic in the shop. Around 5:50 the tables had been cleared while Akira stood behind the back fixing himself a cup of coffee. Sojiro inspected the area before deeming it clean enough and heading for the door.

“Alright don’t be up too late ya hear? And when that girl gets here you better serve her a cup of coffee for her time. Got that?” Sojiro grunted while adjusting his hat, Akira nodded amicably as he had learned it was best to let Boss get his piece out before he left.

Sojiro nodded to the student with a quiet _bye now_ before heading out of LeBlanc.

Morgana excitedly paced the booths before settling on the table closest to the stairs, mumbling about having _guests_ and something about it being a _girl_. Akira merely rolled his eyes before setting the last clean dish on the drying rack, shaking his hands out on his apron to dry them before hanging his apron up.

“Why’re you still in your uniform? Isn’t that thing stuffy?” Morgana bemoaned, Akira shrugged at the cat's antics and sighed.

“Too lazy to change, besides I’m going to be learning anyway… no better outfit right?” The thief jested, snorting at Morgana's huffy sigh. 

Akira scooted into the booth, while Morgana hopped off the table to sit on the booth next to Akira. But before any other lame jokes could be made, the LeBlanc bell chimed, drawing the attention of both phantom thieves. 

Looking about Akiras age, a girl wandered into the shop with a tired look in her eye. The first thing that caught the attention of the Shujin student was the bubblegum pink hair, tied into two loose buns atop the girl's head, the leftover loose strands hung over her sagging shoulders.

Her eyes were lidded in exhaustion, cool grey peered around the cafe, lips creased into a low frown and eyebrows pulled low beneath her parted pink bangs. Akira took note of her left eyebrow that had been notched, as well as the pink twin scars that sat on her left cheek.

About the same height if not shorter, the noiret noted mentally. A black crop top with a flame print cling to her curves, black hoodie hanging off of her arms left little to her shoulders. Low cut cuffed jeans with a pair of beat up sneakers, slung over her torso a messenger bag stuffed full of textbooks and binders. 

_The look screamed a tired university student._

  
  


The pinkettes eyes suddenly settled on the thief for a moment before she grinned lazily.

“You must be Kurusu. I’m Joey Aerglo it’s nice to meet you” the girl trotted up to Akira and held a hand out amicably, which the Shujin student gently shook before gesturing a hand towards the empty seat before him. 

Joey nodded silent before settling into the booth and removing her bag. Placing her elbows on the table, the newly appointed tutor leaned forward, leaning against her clasped hands and studying her pupil for a moment. The cool grey of her own eyes felt like they were piercing through the heart of the thief before her, There was a subtle unease. 

Akira felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of his tutor, in a single fell swoop she swiped his glasses right from the bridge of his nose.

“They’re fake” she snorted, “What are you hiding?”

“You could tell they were fake?” Akira sat stunned for a moment.

“You’re a terrible liar and hiding your eyes is the first sign.”

Akira blinked slowly at the bold statement, unable to comprehend how fast she’d called him out. 

“How the hell did you realize so fast?” The student mumbled in awe, maybe there was something to take from these lessons.

Blowing away some of the bangs over her eyes, Joey smiled in a cattish way. 

“Well a few things, first- your glasses are immaculately clean, no scuff marks or any wear and tare, usually long-time glasses owners are sold out by the state of their glasses”

“What if I just bought them?” Akira shot back.

“Then I’d notice how your lenses aren‘t prescriptioned- they’re regular plastic. Usually prescription glasses have a certain sheen to them- also they’re too thin.”

“And if I had near immaculate eyes? Maybe I had a light prescription” 

Joey sighed and placed the glasses back on the table, pressing them back into Akiras hands.

“If your eyes were that good you'd be wearing them occasionally, not full time. I can tell you wear them full time because you’ve more or less confirmed to me they’re fake and the fact that, despite wearing glasses to ‘ _help your eyes’_ your hair covers them anyways so it’s not like you’re seeing much to begin with.” 

Akira sat back for a moment, not bothering to pick his glasses back up. “So it’s about deduction then, not about lying” the thief concluded.

“No I bullshitted half of that” Joey replied, throwing an arm over the booth while using her free hand to emphasize her point.

“I did- however know they were fake by the way you were hiding your eyes, I just needed to confirm it. The rest was me lying out the ass to get the answer I wanted to hear, _ykno_ most people need a little push and shove before they’re honest.” 

  
  


Akira paused for a moment, watching the girl purse her lips, studying her nails and frowning at finding one of them had chipped. 

“What if I am hiding something?”

“Then you’re awful at it” Joey snorted amicably, shaking her head slowly she sighed. “I’m sure anyone who knows you well could probably tell you’re lying from a mile away, but others probably feel intimidated by-“ she gestured her free hand up and down at the student “all _this_. Have you ever heard that eyes are the window to the _soul_ Kurusu?” 

Akira nodded his head in a _yes_ but before he could speak up, Joey had shook a hand at him.

“That stuff's bullshit- _but_ , there is some merit to it. When a person lies, there’s usually a tick that follows. Whether it’s because they’re embarrassed, guilty or afraid of being caught, there’s always a sign. Normally, people avert their eyes when they lie, others may tap a foot, hum or tug on their hair when they lie. It’s about learning the _ticks.”_

  
  


Before Akira could inquire more about it, Joey had promptly moved on and shuffled her books out of her bag. Pressing a three ring binder onto the table labeled _ENGLISH_ on the front in the same shade of pink as her advert in Shibuya. 

“But- I digress, that’s not what I’m here for today…” she mumbled, shuffling through a stack of notebooks, before pulling out two green coloured books. Joey placed the excess books back into her bag before straightening herself out.

Akira had placed his hands on the table suddenly, drawing the pinkette out of her concentration.

“ _Please_ , would you teach me more about lying?” The thief pleaded.

Joey blinked for a moment before looking down.

“Kurusu, there’s a lot that comes with lying y’kno. To be a good liar you’ve got to be stealthy _and_ quick on the draw. But there’s also a lot emotionally that comes with lying and a lot of it comes from learning to _detach yourself_ ” 

The noiret nodded and patted his chest for a moment “if you’d teach me, I’d love to learn… I’m sure there’s a lot I could benefit from.”

Placing a hand on her chin for a moment and inspecting the phantom thief, Joey nodded to herself and sighed. “My sister was an awful liar-“ 

_Was,_ Kurusu noted. Past tense? “She was a loudmouth and could barely hold her feelings in, it got her in a _lot_ of trouble, she was a little fireball of emotions. But- you seem like a good kid and I could use an apprentice to keep my skills sharp…”

Joey hummed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she looked down at her lap.

“Hmmm, _alright._ I’ll teach you a thing or two-“ Akira almost cheered “ _BUT,_ you’re going to repay me, you’re already paying me for my tutoring, but for my _special_ lessons you’re going to repay me in _favours,_ understood?” 

Holding back the need to respond with a _yes ma’am_. Akira nodded politely and offered a short smile.

“Ok, It’s a deal.”

“Great! Your first favour starts _now.”_ Joey replied sweetly before smacking a thick file onto the table, two fingers sliding it across the table and into the Shujin student’s empty hands. The file was labeled **_SEARCH FINDINGS_** in all bold. 

“Everything in this file is _not to be touched or opened_ . I will know if you peak at even a single word that lies in there- got it? You’re going to hold onto this for me, somewhere where no one- not even _yourself_ will touch it.” 

Looking upwards into the steely eyes of his tutor, the thief briefly wondered _what he had gotten himself into._

  
  


_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that breakth thy chains of captivty. With the birth of the Archangel Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that should lead to freedom and new power..._

  
  


“Alright, the green notebooks are exercise books for you to practice your English, the binder is your lesson plans. I’m here to oversee your work and help with any questions you have. We’ll work in alternates, this session we’ll work on your English and next session we’ll work on your social studies, _alright_?” Joey smiled at Akira as if she hadn’t just nearly threatened him moments ago. Akira sat back and sighed tiredly.

“When do my _special lessons_ start?”

“When I say they do, and don’t say _special lessons_ like that you make it sound weird.”

“... _yes ma’am”_

_“Also, don’t call me ma’am you make me sound old.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “𝘖𝘩 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘱 𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘢- 𝘉𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦”
> 
> “𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘞𝘩𝘺?”
> 
> “... 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦”

**Author's Note:**

> “𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨- 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯...”


End file.
